Finally
by Terra Forever
Summary: Warning-character death.  It all happened so fast; too fast for any of them to react. Well, not all of them. Instincts and training told him to move just a split second faster. But it still wasn't fast enough. In the end, some things finally come to light


Author's Note: If you aren't already aware, this story contains character death. It's not meant to be taken seriously. It was merely a really goofy/sappy idea that popped into my head and I couldn't not write it. It's full of cheese and sap and everything in between. And while this may not be of any comfort to anyone, however bad you think this is, it totally could have been worse. But I managed some self control, harhar. As a result, it's pretty bare bones and I will let you all use your wonderful imaginations to fill in the gaps. This story was a quick write so I may be updating with a newer version in a day or two, but I figured I'd post now or I might never do it.

I love the show mostly because of Auggie, but I am an A^2 shipper and would love to see it in canon.

* * *

><p><em>Finally<em>

by TerraForever

It all happened so fast; too fast for any of them to react. Well, not all of them. There was one person whose intense hearing made out the sound of footsteps rushing in their direction. And instincts from years of training, of experience, told him to move just a split second faster.

But it still wasn't quite fast enough.

The gunfire that ensued would normally sound like small explosions going off left and right to him. But, his hearing was muted as the sound of a scream echoed in his ears and the blood rushed through him, and out of him. His senses were also preoccupied by the stabbing pain coursing through him as if someone had driven a knife deep in his chest and continued to twist it. It didn't help that someone was obviously pressing hard against the wound.

"-ie!" He tried to move his head toward the sound but he did little more than twitch. His head, his whole body felt like an anvil.

"Auggie! Auggie! Please!" There was a pat on his cheek. It was gentle at first, but then that last one he almost could have classified as a light slap.

_Annie? _"An-Annie?" he managed to mutter and a metallic taste filled his mouth. He tried to swallow it but it didn't quite seem to want to take no for an answer.

"Auggie, I've got you, just hang in there ok?" There was a hitch in her voice and his snarky self wanted to call her out on it, but he couldn't quite find the words. Auggie speechless? That was a first. He was pretty sure that getting shot made for a pretty good excuse for not having a smart remark though. He was just glad she sounded ok.

Annie continued to apply pressure to the wound but the blood wouldn't stop. There was just so much of it soaking her hands and his shirt. (It was one of his favorite shirts, too. She was really glad he wasn't wearing his usual vest with it. She loved him in that vest.) It wasn't all his blood. Her own snaked down her arm from a graze in her shoulder to meet with Auggie's. There was a joke in there somewhere, in the back of her head. _Look Auggie, we're like blood brothers now, well, blood siblings. _But they were so much more than that now.

The blond agent took a moment to peer around the wall that Auggie had managed to push them both behind when he dove at her. The smell of gunpowder filled the air, but it was drowned out by the smell of blood that continued to assault her. The coppery taste lingered in her mouth as she assessed the situation then turned back down to the body lying before her. She'd seen people get shot before, and on more occasions than she'd like, she'd been right there with them, kneeling in their blood, her hand slick with it. It was an occupational hazard. She knew that maybe one day she'd be one of those people lying in a pool of their own blood, shocked and afraid, because even if you expect it, you can never really be prepared for it. But, she had never imagined that she might be working so hard to save her best friend's life. He wasn't even supposed to be there. But things had gone wrong (again), thanks to some faulty intel from someone Annie didn't trust, but the agency had no choice but to investigate. (Boy was she going to raise some serious hell when this was over). And, as always, her hero had swooped in to help save her and the entire op - twice now and in the span of only 20 minutes. "I will buy you coffee every morning, hot lunches, and all the alcohol you want for a year. Just stay with me, ok? More backup is on the way. "

"Might be... out of your budget," Auggie managed to say, his breathing labored.

She blinked back tears and smiled. Only Auggie could do that in a situation like this. And she realized that only Auggie really ever made her smile. "I'll work on my budget, you work on staying alive." She wanted it to sound more like a command, a good retort, but she could not hide the plea that tinged her voice.

It was really cliché to say he was getting cold, he hated it when they always said that in movies and books, but he really was. Between the shock his body was undergoing and the blood loss, Auggie really couldn't help it. And as Annie kept talking to him, yelling at him sometimes, the pain ebbed as he grew colder, as his body became weaker. He could feel Annie trembling next to him as she fought to try and stem the blood loss. He could feel her hands shaking against his chest. He heard her mutter one swear word after another in anger, frustration, and sheer helplessness.

"Goddammit!" Annie clutched her best friend's shirt, her knuckles white against the blood red smeared all over her hands. _Come on Auggie, let's pull through this together. We always make it out together. _

Were those sirens in the distance or were his ears playing tricks? With everything going on, Auggie wasn't sure he could trust his senses. But it really didn't seem to matter. He could feel his body relaxing now, his breathing slowing. He forced himself to turn his head toward the sound of Annie's voice, her hard breathing as she forced back sobs and sniffles. And slowly, one by one, Auggie could feel his senses begin to fade. But one sense actually magnified and suddenly nothing else in the world mattered.

He knew she was a blond, her file told him that. Not to mention all their blond jokes. He was blind, she was blond, it made for some pretty comedic materials. Sometimes it was actually funny, sometimes witty, but it was usually pretty cheesy and dry, but it never failed to make them both smile. He knew she was beautiful and coveted by pretty much any man who laid eyes on her, probably a few women too. But he never realized just how pretty she was. Until now.

Auggie looked up into a pair of somber caramel irises framed by long lashes. Her eyes were half covered by strands of blonde falling over it, some of it matted to her forehead by sweat and blood, most of which was his. His eyes traced every contour of her face as a hand reached up to touch it, following his gaze. Her flushed cheek was soft and damp with tears. He brushed his finger on her full lips, so red, so alive, and he lingered there for a moment. He had felt those lips with his hands before, felt them pressed against his cheek or forehead from time to time. But it was so different to see them with his eyes. Now he saw all the pieces and how they fit together to make his beautiful Annie Walker.

And he smiled.

It started as a small grin as Auggie studied every inch of her face knowing that he could spot her in a crowd of millions in an instant. As a blind man he would have relied on his very keen 4 senses. But with his vision intact, how could he ever miss that beautiful face? And his smile grew wider and wider until his lips could stretch no further. Had he not been so distracted, he might have felt his cheeks ache.

"Auggie..." Annie whispered. She pressed her lips tightly together, unable to say anything more as her lower lip trembled. She had stopped pressing against his chest. One hand clutched him tightly to her while the other pressed his hand harder against her cheek. Her heart was racing, still running on adrenaline, but now there was a flutter in her stomach, a knot in her chest. She kissed his hand as another tear fell, dropping onto his cheek. Annie closed her eyes as the knot twisted all the more and she clenched her teeth until her jaw ached. When she opened her eyes again, she stared into Auggie's deep brown eyes and for just that moment it seemed like he was staring back at her. And his smile, wide and handsome as ever, reached his eyes and said so much more than anything either of them could say. With her lips curved up, his smile always was so infectious, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead and his eyes. Then she placed a long and tender kiss upon his soft lips.

Finally.

* * *

><p>Well?<p>

I can almost hear my sister yelling at me for writing this and telling me to write another chapter that actually twists this into a happily ever after story. Lol. If you made it this far - thanks for reading and indulging in my ridiculousness.


End file.
